


覚悟

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	覚悟

第12章 覚悟。

N side

工作結束後，我先回了趟家去拿東西。  
要說是什麼的話……

N「唉……萬一到那個時候沒有的話就很麻煩呢……」

我手裡拿著的是，裝在可愛的瓶子裡的潤滑劑。  
雖然悄悄地事先準備了這個，但我至今都還沒做好要把這個用在自己屁股上的覺悟。

N「一下子就直接上本壘什麼的……不行的吧。而且相葉桑看起來那麼粗枝大葉的……」

離約好的時間還有一會兒。

先試試看吧……  
而且好像之前看到網上也說事先擴張一下會比較好。

雖然感覺這樣充滿幹勁的樣子很羞恥，但也不得不說。  
不想留下很痛的回憶！

N「……雖說下定了決心……」

好恐怖。  
把手指插進自己的屁股什麼的。  
雖然花了相當長的一段時間，稍微插進去了一點，但僅僅是這樣就因為這種異物感而覺得非常難受了。

N「是不是潤滑劑不夠啊……」

試著多塗了點，但果然那種違和感還是沒有消失，只有那下流的水聲在浴室裡迴響。

就這樣，試著插入第二根手指吧……  
手腕已經很累了，而且時間也不剩多少了。  
於是我一咬牙增加了一根手指，

N「……！！  
好痛~！！！」

因為這劇痛而不禁潤濕了眼眶。  
果然完全沒有被擴張。

N「怎麼辦啊。絕對做不到的啊，這種事情……」

這次是流下了悲傷的淚水。  
兩個男人什麼的，真麻煩。  
如果不能H的話，相葉桑可能會跟我分手。  
會覺得果然還是女孩子好什麼的，也是很正常的事情……

一邊沖著冷水澡，  
一邊壓抑著自己的聲音哭泣，明明誰都不在。  
好想早點看見相葉桑……  
雖然很可怕，但是好想見他……  
想要被緊緊抱住。  
感覺如果不能觸摸到相葉桑的溫暖的話，就活不下去了。

雖然最討厭痛了，  
但是應該沒有比失去相葉桑更痛苦的事情了。

N「我做好覺悟了哦，相葉桑。」

今天要和相葉桑H。  
然後就能成為真正的戀人了。

tbc.


End file.
